The present invention is related to an improved system for compressing and strapping a compressible package, such as a bundle of newspapers, magazines, or other material.
It has been found that the location of the strap on a compressible package or bundle may be quite critical. For example, where the strap is located close to the end of a bundle or package, the strap as it is tightened around the package occasionally moves to one side or the other and may even miss the package entirely.
It has also been found that the application of compressive force on the compressible package or bundle should be ideally located close along both sides of the strap. In the past, two independent press assemblies, one on each side of the strap line, were used. However, this in turn created additional problems, including expense in manufacture and assembly and complication and multiplication of moving parts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new, improved, simpler, and more economic system for guiding the strap about a package in a package strapping system and for compressing a compressible package or bundle in that machine. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a structure with improved and simplified means for compressing the package and for guiding the strap thereabout.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which will accurately and precisely locate the strap in relation to the compression members and in relation to the application of compression force. These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.